


Southern Cross

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Tumblr fic prompted by Linguini:"Douglas/your choice, Southern Cross"I chose Douglas/Flying because really, that's his one true love.





	Southern Cross

Nothing is more seductive than the sky. Ever since he was a child, Douglas Richardson has dreamed of flying. He had pictures of Charles Lindbergh up on his wall as a child. His heroes were the pilots.

And even though he may be disgraced for smuggling, divorced three times, there is nothing he loves more than the sky and getting to fly. Doesn’t matter of GERTI’s alarms warn that they’re about to hit the ground after they’ve landed or how many things are secured with duct tape. The sky is probably the best place to be in his mind.

“I think that you love flying more than you love me,” sulked his first wife one day, when he was leaving for another flight with British Air.

He couldn’t even feign protest to deny it and the marriage ended shortly afterwards. Because they both knew it was true. Helena knew it was true, but she endured for as long as she could, bless her soul.

So when Carolyn calls, cranky and furious about some client booking a last-minute yacht spree, Douglas may grouse, but inwardly, he is thrilled to bits to be back with what he loves more than anything – more than women, more than money more than his wives. 


End file.
